Frosted
by Silvermist iceclan
Summary: Ameria is no normal girl she is an Elete on the run from the Elete Council but then a threat comes into play and several truths are spilled. Will Ameria join with the Council or will she go against them?


Chapter 1

The ice. The perfect, smooth, glistening ice. Being used by skaters, melted by the sun, and rebuilt at night... by me. My name is Ameria, and I am an Elete. There are four type of people. The Eletes for whom control the elements and there are five of us. The Readers they read minds, and future and there are three of the nosy Readers. Wilds oh the Wilds, they have a bit of a temper so watch out for when the turn there animal form they are a group of four. Last but not least the Normals aka the humans. The Normals are often envied by us who hold powers, I mean who wouldn't wish to be normal with all of our problems. My problems. In the rest of the Eletes eyes I am a rebel because I will not join the Elete Council like the rest that control the elements.

I sit on a bench watching the skater Watching the Normals both graceful and non, as well as old and young. Their smiling faces as if all was right with the world. Its not for me. I cant stay in one place for too long for if I do the Elete Council will find me, for we are all connected. Were really not supposed to stay away from one and other more than a few weeks or one of us will get sick till they die then the next Elete and the next. Thats why we only have five people left. Its been three weeks now that I've been hiding and I've begun to feel the sickness. But if I got to them I will surly be punished, and harsh. Although can they blame me for not wanting to join? If I joined then I would have to follow very strict rules as to what I can and can not do, where as I like to do my own thing. Its not like I harm anyone, but if I join the Council then I would not be allowed to use my powers as often or be able to create something as beautiful as the ice. I Continue to watch about to leave to get lunch when instead of the comforting cold I felt a fuzzy warm feeling. "Elanea!" The Elete Elanea of fire my best friend is close! But I can't let her find me for then she will have to choose me or the Council and I dont want her to make that choice. Dang it if I can feel her she can feel me, she knows im close! But where do I go? An idea popped into my head. "Sometimes hiding in plain sight is the best way to hide." We were told this from the time we were being trained to use our powers. So if she already knows im here then thats how I shall hide. I look around to make sure no Normals are around cause the number one rule we are taught is "Dont let a Normal see you us power." Good no one is looking. I hold out my hands and let the sharp icy blast fly from inside me, from my cold veins into the air as a snow storm ignited picking up speed and forcefulness with every second till you can not longer see five feet ahead of you. Then I run in the direction of my temporary hideout.

Eleana is really my only true friend. Not even the other Eletes ever liked me, I mean yah they tolerate me but friends, no way thats gonna happen. When I was younger and in middle school I was the Freak kid by this time I knew I was different I knew my power, so I stayed away from everyone but as a result no one liked me. I rode the bus home everyday; and everyday I was picked on, talked about, and glared at as well. Most of these kids got off at the same stop and one day there was a puddle of water I waited for the right moment and when one of them stepped in it if froze it right then and there they fell on there face cause well they didnt expect it. But when he got up he turned back to the bus and stared Right at me. He knew it was me but I knew he couldn't understand how. At least he never bothered me again. Then Eleana came to school. She was a transfer and had not a friend in the world. One day I watched as she was shoved into her locker by some guys thinking they were cool. Idiots. After they left I walked over to the locker and asked what the code was and let her free. When she grabbed my hand to steady herself as she got out she flinched pulled her hand back and I jumped pulling my hand away, thinking she must have a fever from how hot her hand was. To my it felt at least 120 degrees easily. "Are you ok? Do you need to see a doctor I think your sick." I told her concerned "your one to speak" she replied back still shocked "your hand felt literally like ice" at that moment I knew I didnt know how I knew but I did " Are you... well different...uh you know not like a normal kid?" I asked hesitantly "Honestly I was about to ask you the same thing. But yes I am I... control heat and...and fire, oh lord I sound like a moron." She said putting her palm to her head "not to me you dont, you sound like me but different I control the cold and ice." I said with confidence knowing now that I wasn't alone. "Well thanks for saving me from those guys... think we can be friends? " she asked shyly "Yah I would like that very much" from then on when someone picked on us or one of us we knew what to do. Like one day some kids knocked my books out of my hands then pushed me over when I went to grab them she got to have some fun and used her heat to melt thier shoes. It was really funny.

This is chapter 1 if you like it I will upload the rest of the chapters thanks guys!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ameria!" I heard the door slam open as she yelled my name, not exactly angery but not happy either. "Oh uh Eleana hi didnt know you were here" I replied nervously "Ameria dont lie you knew I was. Why won't you stop hiding? We need you besides it will be any day now before one of us gets sick." Eleana responded concerned "Eleana you know I cant come out of hiding the rest of the Council will find me! And besides no one will get *coughs harshly* sick." "Ameria! Oh no no I cant lose you! You have to come back with me." "No Eleana I cant and you cant make me." "I am sorry Ameria but I fear I have no choice" and with that I did not expect what was coming next... Eleana hit me over the head with a block of wood! Thus knocking me out.

"Wha-what happened?" I woke up on a cold cement ground and hungry. I got up rubbed my head where Eleana hit me and flinched from pain. I realized I am in the Eletes dungeon! I want to be mad at Eleana but she was looking out for me. I head to the door but that didnt exactly work. "What?" I look down at what was stopping me. Of course they did! My wrists were chained to the floor with anti-power handcuffs. "Great I cant use my Ice of fricking course!" Knowing that its hopeless getting out of here, I go sit on the cold hard floor and wait. Which normally wouldn't bother me, but because I cant use my ice I am affected by the cold.

After what seemed like hours Link controller of Light also head of Council entered "so you finally awake...Ameria" he said it is a harsh voice full of hate. "Well we need you to sit with us till your better" he unlocked the part from the floor but left me in the handcuffs. Typical of Him to not trust me he never has. Well now he gets his way of keeping me chained up. Once we got to the Council room he sat me in my desk and chained me back to the floor. Everyone was here and there eyes on me. "Hi everyone its been a while." I said cheery "Shut up Ameria" Link replied harshly and I gave him a dirty look. "Well now that we are all here" He said starting the meeting glaring at me "As you know I have to take roll. Eleana of fire?" "Here" she answered sweetly "Tobi of Wind?" "Here as well, do we really have to do this we all know we are here." Link ignored him and continued with a heavy sigh he said my name "Ameria?" "Link you should know im here you brought me" he rolled his eyes and said the last name "Zander of Water?" "Im here Link" he say a bit nervous he got in trouble resently and I giggled softly. Link continued "Well now we have that over with on to important Matters... What to do with Ameria. Any suggestions?" "Do I get to suggest?" I asked "No" he said it so quick I didnt think he said anything. It was Eleana who spoke first "what if I took her I could watch her and get her healed and my power can over power hers." The rest of the Council seemed to think this over for a minute "I think that could work but can we trust you Eleana we all know she is your Best friend." Tobi said suspiciously "I am the one that brought here back. Am I not?" Eleana replied smoothly "We can trust her Tobi" Link said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked to Eleana, wait did Eleana just blush? "You may take her Eleana. Now on to other matters..." his voice seemed to fade with the surroundings I could understand what was happening for within seconds everything was black. I slowly blinked my eyes open seeing everyone even Link standing around me looking very concerned. After a Moment I noticed I was laying on the ground...I had passed out. "What what happened? I said slowly sitting up cause my head felt like a ten pound rock. It was Eleana that answered. "Well as you know if one is unable to use their power for some reason" when she said "reason" she glared at Link. "They pass out. Well thats what happened because you were cuffed." When she finnished speaking I realized that my hands were free. Link spoke next. "Zander make a pond of water that she can freeze so she heals faster." He said it so monotone he is not happy im here as always. When Zander finished I held out my hand to freeze the water but nothing happened. Uh oh great. I tried again this time I was able to freeze the edges of the small pond. I was getting frustrated I should have frozen it with no problem, stupid Link. I took a breath I just got to let them warm up again well in my case cool Down. Eleana melted what I just froze and I tried again and again after about ten minutes I was back to normal. Eleana dried up the pond and when we turned around there was Link with the cuffs. "Your really going to make her wear them again?" Asked Tobi "Yes, we cant trust her yet. We will take them off her every 15 minutes so that, she doesn't pass out again. Or we could just send her down to the dungeon." "Well its not like you will let her participate in the meeting. So the dungeon would be best instead of those things." Zander said pointing at the cuffs "fine but she wears them down." I wanted to protest but knew better as Link put them back on took me down and through me into the dungeon. I yelled "THANKS!" angerly at him. Thanks a lot Zander. Well at least I can use my power.

As the hours passed by I got bored Had some fun with my ice. When Eleana came to get me she had to warm the door to melt the ice for I accidentally froze it closed, along with the rest of the room. "Lets go" she held up the cuffs I reluctantly let her put them on. We soon arrived to her home. "Now I am going to take these off you please dont do anything idiotic Ameria." "Me idiotic? Never." I said with a giggle. With that she took them off. "Thanks." I go over a sit on her big memory form chair. I look over and see Eleana packing. "Uh Eleana... What are you doing?" "Getting you oit of here. The way Link treated you was rediculess." "But Eleana I saw the way Link talked to you and i saw the way you looked at him. He will lock you up. He will hate you, distrust you! I cant let you do that i'm your best friend." "Ameria im your best friend too but you cant stay here I know you hate it... so go." "If you know I hate it here why did you bring me back here!" "Well I thought it would be for the best" "Fine you want me gone I will go, give me the bag!" I grab the bag and slam the door and leave.

Chapter 3

"I was just trying to help her! Why can't she see that? Well at least she is safe for now they wont know she is missing for at least a week." Eleana was muttering to her self on her way to the Council. Eleana walked in and stopped dead in horror. "Eleana why didnt you contact us as soon as she escaped? Zander here found her trying to sneak around the building to get away." Eleana confused looked to Ameria and Ameria gave a nod and she understood. She didn't want me to get in trouble the fight was to distract me! "I didnt want to wake you guys and I was going to find her so that you never knew what happened." "Well Ameria is going to stay in this cage for a while." Just then Eleana noticed the cage with 4 inch thick poles that led to a room with a big window. So there was no way for her to escape that. "Well that should hold her after her escape. We should Take turns watching her." "Hello? People I haven't eaten anything for two days I am starving." Ameria said through the bars "ugh I will go get her something from the cafeteria." Replied Link as he went down stairs. I was actually suprized he brought back something good. "Thanks Link...for the steak." "Don't expect more like that." "I wont" I finished saying then went the lumpy bed to eat the steak. It tasted so good and savery on my hungery tounge. After I finished eating I reached through the bars to a table close by and set the plate on it. In the next room Tobi was sitting watching me I knew he was cause I have already spotted the cameras and everyone else went home. I couldnt sleep so I wandered aimlessly around my "home". At some point of the night I fell asleep cause I woke up laying on the ground. I sat up rubbing my neck from the position it was in. When I looked up there was Eleana with breakfast. I look down at it. Breakfast was pitiful... plain old oatmeal. I let out a meak "Thanks" and she left. Is she mad at me? Whatever. I walk to the front of the cage room. "Can someone please let me out? You all know I dont like to be couped up for long. No answer. Are you guys really that mad at me?" Unexpectedly Link walked in from the camera room "No were not mad. We dont trust you." "Come on! You dont trust me that much you have to keep me locked up in here? Heck where did this even come from." Link pointed to a button on the wall that I never noticed till now. And he pressed it. The cage room started to shake and I fell over as it started to go down into the ground. I stood up real quick to try to climb up but as expected it didnt work and the room got darker and darker as it sunk down in to the cement ground. Stunned I stood there were once I could see the meeting Room where now I cant even here a sound. I looked around the now dimmly lit room not knowing what to do.

Link smiled finally relieved of her voice. He laughed as he thought of her terrified face while she was disappearing. And walked to the camera room and shut down the cameras for there was no way out from down there. Just then Eleana walked in. Oh great here we go. "YOU LOCKED HER DOWN THERE?!" She yelled at him as she went to press the button to bring her back up "do you want to be down there with her?" He said smoothly knowing she has closterphobia and would never last down there. Eleana slowly pulled her hand away and shook her head no. "Then dont push it." "So what your just going to leave her down there?" "For now yes. Come dont tell me she wasnt annoying you at all." "As her Best friend who has gotten used to it know. Why do you hate her so much?" "Because." Link said flatly. "There has to be a reason." "Just because." But Eleana wasnt having it. "Because why?" " Because she killed our mother!" "H-how? How did she kill your mother?" "She killed our mother." Link let out a heavy sigh and continued "Eleana you and Ameria and my younger sisters. Hours after Ameria was born mother died from loss of blood and warmth. It was then I knew she would be a danger to us all. So I put her and you in foster care and then went into foster care myself." Link told her sadly "How old were you?" "I was 10 at the time. Ameria must not know. It would destroy her, and thats why I am keeping he locked up its for her protection." "I agree with you on this. But do we have to keep her locked up for much longer?" "Ugh fine." Link pressed the button to bring Ameria up Ameria was lying on the floor bored out of her skull, when the room started shaking again. Finnaly. I stood up watched as the natural light flood the room and stung my eyes making me squint them. "Decided to let me up hm?" Link nodded to Tobi and he opened the room. Ameria carefully stepped out not sure what was happening expecting to be hand cuffed, but then Link left the room. "Talked him into letting me out?" "Yah he is actually pretty easy to talk to." Then she left I stood there confused what did they talk about while I was down there? I look around the room and then spotted a camera! I walk into the camera room and get on the computer to watch. "Crap." Of course its locked. "Well I got to try" I start typing in the Eletes names. " Link... nope, Eleana...nope, Tobi... grrr no! Come on please work Ameria... loading, loading YES! Im in! Wait why is it my name? Hmm whatever." "What Are you doing in here?" I jumped at the voice "oh hi Tobi I was just trying to see how this stuff worked Link let me out." "Ok if you say so. You must be hungery lets go get food." I gave one last look at the computer and left. It probably wasnt anything anyway.

Chapter 4

Me and Tobi arrived back from get lunch at Tocsonoos. When we walk in there was everyone at the table about ro have a meeting, so we quickly took a seat. "What is the sudden meeting about cause me and Tobi weren't informed of one." The room was silent for a minute. "We are just discussing about possibly haveing a meeting with the other two groups." Link answered "uh... remember what happened last time we all got together? It did not turn out very well." I replied suprized at him.

"AMERIA!" I hear a yell from acrossed the room. Oh no, Balazer is here! Balazar is apart of the Wilds group, his power is bear transformation. He is one of the most selfish, self-absorbed being I know! Thats not even the worst thing; he has a crush on me! I will just pretend he isnt here. Crap he coming over! I look around For an escape. AH HA! the bathroom! He can't go in there I can just hide out till he goes away. Just as I start to head to the bathroom... "Ameria I was calling you didnt you hear?" "Oh Balazar didn't know you were here. How are you?" I said casually while inside I was dieing. "Ameria has anyone told you just how beautiful you are?" "Uh... uhm...wow uh thanks Balazar um I guess you pretty nice..." why wont he just go away already! I was calling for help internally when oh thank goodness Eleana is walking over here. "Hey Balazar would you mind coming with me for a second? I have something I want to show you." and with that took him away and I gave a huge sigh of relief. Soon after that I hear a loud clash.


End file.
